


hold the sky for you

by benitato



Series: killugon? killugon. [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gon is such an idiot, Killua lowkey loves Gon i swear to god, M/M, Sickfic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benitato/pseuds/benitato
Summary: Killua's eyes flew open and landed on Gon. Tiredly, the Zoldyck heir smiled."Don't go around saying stuff like that. I might do something stupid.""Like what?" Challenged Gon."Believe you." Killua said.





	hold the sky for you

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Gon takes care of a sick Killua — therefore resulting in a really short, guilty-pleasure fic.)

 

~~~

 

 

"Gon, I'm dying."

 

 

Killua's words hung in the air, cold sweat pasting silver hair to his temples.

 

Gon laughed, "No, you're not. And I brought you medicine."

 

"If by medicine you mean _Leorio_ I'll-" Killua's threat was cut off by a coughing fit. Gon immediately rushed to help Killua sit up, and handed him a drink and a pill, which the latter ingested.

 

"See? Normal aspirin." Gon grinned.

 

"I'm immune to a hundred different types of poison, and this is what gets me?" Killua mumbled, exasperated.

 

Gon smiled, earning a glare from the assassin.

 

"What're you laughing for, idiot?" Killua snapped.

 

"I bet you made me sick on purpose", he ranted, "I bet you did it so you could train more without me and surpass me and be better and—" a hacking cough once again cut off his monologue.

 

"How can I beat you? You're the strongest person I know, Killua." Gon stated matter-of-factly as he handed a delirious Killua another glass of water, who gulped it down greedily. Even in his agitated state, he apparently still had the ability to be flustered.

 

" _Idiot_. Don't you ever get embarrassed by what you say?" Killua snorted, trying to hide the shivers that racked his body. Gon, unfailingly noticing Killua's attempts, reached over to put another blanket atop the feverish mess.

 

"I don't get embarrassed because it's true." answered Gon cheerfully.

 

Killua rolled his eyes - or at least tried to. Every movement he made seemed weighed down. He kept them closed for a minute, focusing instead on the warmth that was Gon. A hand grasped Killua's, and it felt so comfortable that the assassin didn't even bother flinching at the physical contact, which he usually hated.

 

Just as Killua was on the brink of dozing off, he felt the edge of his mattress rise and heard footsteps leaving. He cried out unintelligibly (what he said, he wasn't sure — Gon's name? The different ways to dislocate body parts?) at the sudden loss of warmth.

 

"Hold on, I'll be right back", assured Gon, the answer somewhat faint and coming from another room.

 

Killua could barely comprehend anything at this point - he just wanted to feel the light again. He cried out Gon's name (at least, he thought it was) a few times.

 

"I'm here, I'm here", Gon answered, and Killua could hear the smile in his voice, "I just got you some breakfast." He didn't even sound mad or annoyed — Saint Gon. He set the plate on the bedside table and placed a hand on Killua's paler-than-usual forehead. The latter was uncharacteristically docile and let out a quiet sigh. This made Gon wonder if—

 

"Killuaaaaa, don't go back to sleep, you have to eat!" Gon laughed, softly shaking the other. Killua mumbled a threat about knowing how to cut off fingers in the most painful way possible.

 

"I've lost a hand before; I doubt I'll mind losing a few fingers." Replied Gon.

 

Killua chose to ignore this.

 

"Alright. Just this once." Gon sighed in surrender and slumped in his chair by the sickbed. Eyes half-lidded, he stared fondly at the bundle lying in front of him. The silver head tossed every now and then in a fitful sleep, making Gon's heart wrench a bit, not knowing how to help. Gon knew the sickness only made Killua's nightmares worse (on the very few occasions when he _did_ get sick). He couldn't help it; guilt ransacked every corner of his mind.

 

"You don't hold the sky on your shoulders, you know." Killua's voice came out raspy and accusing.

 

"Hm?" Was Gon's distracted answer.

 

"No one's yet found a cure for the common cold, and it sure as hell ain't your fault."

 

Gon's eyes shifted to Killua's at this; the assassin's blues bore a hint of sadness and an overwhelming intensity.

 

"It's stupid to feel guilty every time I get sick, especially when nothing can be done." Killua snapped, but softened immediately. "I appreciate it, though."

 

The other boy brightened visibly at this, and Killua couldn't help but smile - Gon's happiness was _that_ infectious. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute.

 

"Ne, Killua, I'd hold it for you, yanno?"

 

"Mm?"

 

"The sky."

 

Killua's eyes flew open and landed on Gon. Tiredly, the Zoldyck heir smiled.

 

"Don't go around saying stuff like that. I might do something stupid."

 

"Like what?" Challenged Gon.

 

"Believe you." Killua said.

 

A soft, sharp intake of breath came from Gon. Killua, afraid he'd gone too far, didn't dare look; instead closing his eyes. A jostle made him start, and a touch made him still.

 

Gon pressed his forehead to Killua's.

 

Everything between them was touching, except their mouths. Killua died a little at the implication of that tiny space.

 

Too tired to fight or complain, Killua let their breaths mingle, heart heavy with the thought that Gon was only touching him because he was sick.

 

 

But this, right now, was enough.


End file.
